1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixing devices and processes, and, more particularly, to such devices and processes for mixing hair coloring materials.
2. Summary of the Background Information
A conventional mixing device includes a mixing bowl and a housing holding an agitator attached to a shaft extending downward into the bowl to be rotationally driven, manually or by means of motor power, with the agitator being formed as a cage extending around and along a lower portion of the shaft. In some such mixing devices, a pair of separate, spaced-apart shafts is provided, each holding an agitator in the form of a cage. The spaced-apart shafts may be geared together to counter-rotate, at the same speed but in opposite directions, with the agitator cages turning together as intermeshed. This type of agitation is particularly effective for thoroughly mixing relatively large batches of materials, such as a mixture to be baking into an entire cake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,043 describes a device for the mixing and application of hair coloring products, which comprises a mixing and application brush with a handle that is attached to a brush portion. The handle is adapted to be received by and work with a rotating hand tool. The brush portion includes a brush base that is generally spatulate in shape and includes at least one mixing aperture. Bristles are also included for applying the mixture to a client's hair. Moreover, a two-piece mixing bowl, having a lower portion and an upper portion is provided. The upper portion of the mixing bowl has an aperture that is designed to receive the handle of the brush and allow the brush to be rotated within the bowl by the hand tool. The brush and mixing bowl may be provided in an convenient kit form and a method for using the same is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,043 describes a countertop apparatus dispenses hair coloring, developers and bleach in specified quantities and mixes them. A housing within the apparatus has an upstanding back wall and a bottom wall. A plurality of hair color tube stations is mounted on a forward side of the back wall and a hair color tube squeezing device is positioned at each hair color tube station. The hair color tube squeezing device includes a pair of confronting rollers that engage the trailing end of an inverted hair color tube. A plurality of developer reservoirs and a bleach hopper are also mounted to the apparatus. First and second mixing bowls receive and mix hair coloring and developer at first and second stations, and a third mixing bowl receives and mixes bleach and developer at a third station. Operation of the apparatus is keypad-controlled. An agitator is provided for each mixing bowl. In a first version of the apparatus, each agitator has a conventional, with a vertical shaft descending from an overhead motor downwardly into a mixing bowl, being mounted as necessary so that it can be removed when its mixing bowl is being charged with coloring and developer or with developer and bleach. In a second version of the apparatus, the mixing bowl is provided with a magnetically-operated agitator that sits in the bowl, being rotated by a rotating magnet positioned below bottom wall 10b. Such magnetically-operated agitators are commonly known as stir-bars.